Undercover
by Endless Secrets
Summary: The Annual Villain's Convention has rolled around again, and guess who decided to sneak in?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm baaack, this time with a mini multichapter (more like a two/three-shot^^) using the idea Randomnessgirl1 gave me –thankies so much! This short story is a birthday present for my little brother. Love ya kid, happy birthday! ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned WordGirl, she and Tobey would have gotten together by now! As you can tell from the episodes, I have yet to own it. XD**

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

"Huggy…" I said with a sigh, and reached over to adjust the powdery blue wig. "Your disguise is slipping off your head."

Huggyface squeaked and pushed up the thick lock flopping like a fish over his eyes. He glared up at me from under the fake hair, and I shrugged apologetically.

"Yes, I know it's a little big," I replied, "but we didn't have much time to prepare. The Annual Villain's Convention was supposed to be next week, and I was planning on getting our costumes on Friday…"

Huggy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, how was I supposed to know they moved up the date? If Amazing Rope Guy hadn't gotten busted yesterday and told us about the change, we would have had authentic costumes but no convention to sneak into!" My protest was weak, and we both knew it, but luckily Huggyface decided to let it slip. With another squeak he readjusted his wig and straightened the buttons on his dress, glancing up at me with another unsure look.

Our outfits were a little far-fetched, I'll admit it. What with Huggy struggling to walk in a long, sparkly orange dress (complete with fake blue wig, smudged lipstick and humongous heels), and me clad hurriedly in a long dark overcoat, green sunhat, and knee-high rain boots, we made quite a sight –even among the other villains. But they were all I could get together on such short notice, and as long as I could hide my face beneath the large hat brim, I was fine. For now.

The run-down motel sign was almost hidden by the modes of transportation crowding the parking lot and roof. There was Two-Brain's blimp hovering over the many cars, rocking slightly in the breeze and looped to the nearest chimney with an awful lot of twine; Tobey's robot was nearby, and out of the corner of my eye I could see that the cement around the robot's feet was crumbled and broken where it had been crushed by the oncoming machine. Seymour Orlando Smooth's fanciest car yet was taking up two parking spaces, and Chuck's sandwich mobile, while remaining in one space, had attracted the attention of Lady Redundant Woman as she attempted to pass by.

I ducked my head lower and continued on across the parking lot with my head down, staring at the ground nervously; this was not a good place to get into a battle, even though the open air created a pretty good place to dodge meat and robot and question attacks. Huggy kept his head lowered too, also aware of our sketchy circumstances, so when I rammed into the Butcher all I can do is blame my hat brim.

He turned around in confusion. "Huh?"

I swallowed hard. "Sorry sir," I replied in a voice just a little deeper than my own. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

The Butcher, finally realizing that _I _was the one talking to him from under the hat, smiled kindly.

"Oh, no worries! I'm a little clamsy myself," he replied. I winced at his words, biting my lip to keep from correcting his abominable speech –only WordGirl would improve his word usage, and currently I was not her.

"So what's your name?" The Butcher continued pleasantly, keeping pace with me as we neared the motel door. "I've never seen you around this town."

My eyes bugged from under the hat. _Oh shoot!_ I thought frantically, _what's my villain name? I completely forgot about it!_

"Uh…" I said nervously, "I-I'm new in Fair City, yeah. I heard it was a good place for heists and up-and-coming villains, so I decided to visit the Villain Convention and see what it's like."

The Butcher nodded. "Oh yeah," he said airily, "Us awesome criminals are the most profischient of them all!"

I winced again.

"But what's your name?" he continued, as we reached the doorway and followed the other villains into the motel. "You didn't tell me."

"My name is…is…" I scrambled frantically for a name. "…Miss Malicious, yeah! That's it."

Huggy slapped a hand to his face.

"And this is my henchman Wilma," I added hurriedly, and clasped my hands together to hide the fact that I was sweating. "I steal, um, gold and money and such, using my super strength!" _Phew_, I thought in relief as I spoke, _at least I've got this bit down_.

The Butcher nodded appreciatively at my words. "Good name, Miss Maliksus," he said (I felt my stomach clench at his mispronunciation), "And super strength, huh? Pretty good power, I think."

I offered a false smile from under the hat. "Thanks!" I replied weakly. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find some refreshments…" Snatching Huggy by the arm, I shot off through the door and between the villains, only slowing down once we were past the first crowd and alone in the hallway.

"That was close, wasn't it?" I panted between beats of my racing heart. "Imagine if The Butcher had discovered us; we would have been in a meat battle before we even got inside…"

Huggy squeaked indignantly.

"What? It was the first name that I thought of!" I protested as we continued down the hall. "At least I came _up_ with something!"

Huggyface squeaked again.

"No, I can't change your name now –you're just going to have to make do with Wilma." I replied, "And would you look at that. Food."

Huggy immediately switched his gaze from me to the room coming up ahead, shoving a stray lock of fake hair away from his eyes and screeching with delight.

"No Huggy, I don't know if we should get something to eat yet-" My words were lost on the monkey as he leapt from my side and through the doorway; I rushed forward and into the room just in time to see him jump onto the long table piled with junk food and begin shoving edibles into his mouth even before he was fully situated on the tablecloth.

"Gah! No, come back here!" I called quietly, but Huggyface ignored me completely. I pulled my hat farther over my face as a few villains, busy piling their plates with food, looked apprehensively from the monkey to me and back.

"Um, excuse me but did you just call that person Huggy?" a voice asked confusedly from my left, and I muffled a groan as I turned slightly to glance at the villain speaking to me.

There was Tobey, looking puzzled and slightly suspicious as he watched Huggy devour three sandwiches at the same time.

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**There ya have it, the first chapter of my short story! Please review, I hope you'll excuse the lameness of it –I tried to keep everyone in character, but I don't know if I completely managed it… So again, review! Thanks so much! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay then, here we go with chapter number two! :D I'm afraid I made Tobey rather OOC here, please forgive me for that, I tried really hard to keep him in character!_ I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl, yeah yeah yeah… **

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

I swallowed hard, heart racing underneath my overcoat and my palms sweating.

"N-no," I said nervously, tugging my hat even farther over my eyes and ducking my face down as Tobey cocked his head slightly in thought. "I never called Wilma Huggy, you must be mistaken."

The boy genius raised an eyebrow.

"Funny," he replied quietly, glancing briefly over at Huggyface (who now was the proud owner of a triangular mustard stain spanning his entire dress front) and then returning his distrustful gaze to me. "I could have sworn that you called her-"

"Nope!" I interrupted, smothering my panic as best I could –Tobey might not have been the most ferocious villain, but he certainly wasn't the dumbest. "Huggy is the nickname of WordGirl's sidekick, isn't he? And since _my _name isn't WordGirl, it's hardly fair to accuse me of naming my henchman Huggy." I fiddled with my coat buttons as I spoke, only letting my eyes flick upwards to see Tobey's expression when I was sure he wasn't staring warily at me.

And he certainly wasn't at the moment; in fact, his eyes had gone quite dreamy, and had I not known of his obsession with me I would have been rather unnerved.

"Ah yes, WordGirl," he said, his accented voice almost inaudible. "I know her…"

I backed up a little, stepping out of the doorway and fully into the room. "She's the city's superhero, right?" I said in my falsely deep voice. Tobey nodded absentmindedly.

"Yes. She's quite the hero." His voice was wistful. "Quite the hero…"

I glanced over my shoulder to glare at Captain Huggyface, who had by this point devoured everything on the table and was pointedly ignoring the annoyed looks and remarks of the other villains.

"Hey Wilma," I called weakly, waving a hand at him. "Don't we have to go find a seat for the meeting? _Don't we_?" The last words were spit from between clenched teeth, and at the sound of my urgent voice Huggy turned sleepily in my direction.

"Well, uh, it was nice to meet you, um, but we really must go find a seat," I said to Tobey, and he snapped out of his daze with a confused blink.

"Huh? Oh yes, it was indeed a pleasure…"

"…Miss Malicious," I filled in hurriedly, as I beckoned frantically for Huggy to come (he certainly took his time, slipping slowly off the table and waddling over to my side with the air of an accomplished professional), "I'm new in town."

"Theodore Tobey McCallister The Third, The World's Most Formidable Boy Genius and Robot Builder Extraordinaire," he said arrogantly with a condescending –and completely false– smile. I tried not to burst out laughing at his smug face, instead turning my gaze on Huggy and glaring at him from under the hat.

"See ya. Come on, _Wilma_." I said, snatching Huggyface by the ketchup-smothered hand and jerking him roughly away from Tobey and back into the hallway. "Let's go get our seats."

OoOoOoOoO

The actual meeting hall was only just beginning to fill with villains when Huggy and I entered through the slim doorway, so we lingered in the entryway for a few more seconds to observe our surroundings before finding our seats.

_Finally, we get to spy a little! _I thought, excited in spite of myself. _Enough of these awkward conversations!_

I glanced around the space, taking in every corner, every exit (a total of two: the entrance we were standing in and the window on the far side of the room), every means of protection and distraction should our cover be blown in this crammed and claustrophobia-inducing hall. There wasn't much to see, unfortunately. A rickety podium sat atop an equally unstable-looking stage, in front of a moth-eaten curtain that could come in handy should we need to fling it at someone or catch something in it. The rest of the room was crammed with foldable chairs of questionable safety, and the observance of such a low ceiling only help mount my nervousness; there was hardly any room to dodge attacks of any kind, and we would be at quite a disadvantage –especially facing a huge amount of villains with numerous fighting styles and attacks.

"I dunno, Huggy," I muttered fearfully as we settled down in unsteady seats near a small air conditioner by the door, "do you see this room? What are we going to do?"

Huggy squeaked worriedly, and reached out to pat my shoulder in an act of reassurance that I appreciated, but otherwise offered no comfort. I smiled tightly though, and spoke as quietly as I could as I attempted to look at the bright side.

"At least over here we're near the doo-"

"Hey, Miss Malikisoos!"

I groaned and once again jerked my hat over my eyes –Huggy stuck both his hands in his mouth to hide the remnants of ketchup.

"I was wonderin' where you went!" The Butcher said kindly as he stopped beside my chair, unaware that he was speaking so loudly the other villains, now filtering into the room in far greater numbers, shot him distasteful looks. "I didn't see you at the refreshkerment table…"

_Go away! _I screamed mentally, and glanced up at The Butcher from under my hat. "Um, well, we went to go get some food, but it was all gone so we came here." My voice was taut with uneasiness and annoyance –I could hear it in every syllable – but the villain didn't seem to notice it.

"I guess all the other villains were sarvering," he said with a laugh, and this time I just couldn't help myself.

"Do you mean 'starving', Mr. Butcher?" I asked stiffly, realizing too late that I hadn't given him a chance to ever 'introduce' himself. My heart began to pound at that, and when the large villain (even bigger now that I was sitting down) focused on me in confusion it only thumped louder from under my coat.

"Huh?" he said, and I bit my lip.

"Starving," I said nervously, aware of Huggy's frantic attempts to get me to stop talking but unable to back out now that The Butcher was staring at me intensely. "To suffer from an extreme lack of food." I shrank a little in my seat –normally I would never shy away from an enemy, but here I had no choice. I couldn't just leap up and cry, "Hold it right there," could I?

The villain didn't say anything for a second, just stood there looking at me perplexedly and letting the silence –and my anxiety– mount until both were almost high enough to make me want to scream in frustration.

And then suddenly he burst out laughing, and I leaned back in my chair with the hat tipped so far over my face I could feel the musty air, agitated by the cheap air conditioner, tickling the back of my neck. I took a deep, shaky breath and closed my eyes for a brief moment as The Butcher laughed loudly.

"That's a good one, Miss Malisoks!" he said between chuckles. "You almost had me there. For a moment I though _you _were some sort of WordGirl!" He shook his head with another burst of laughter. I tried to laugh along, as this was obviously supposed to be some sort of joke, but all that came out was a nervous titter.

"Ha!" I said weakly. "Me, WordGirl, that's… quite funny… Ha!"

Huggy looked incredibly disturbed.

"In fact, I –Why, would you look at that!" The Butcher stopped speaking abruptly, switching his gaze from me to the stage as a sudden commotion broke out at the front of the room.

"What is it?" I said, pretending not to know why Lady Redundant Woman was tapping loudly on a handheld microphone to get the villains' attention as the room filled up at last. Luckily my corner was still unoccupied…

"Well the meeting is about to start, of course!" The Butcher replied with a raised eyebrow. "Lady Redundant Woman usually starts it off with a greetering, then we go from there."

"I see…Exactly how long do they last..?" I asked hesitantly, biting my lip.

"Oh, about three, four hours, depending on who's conducteering the meeting."

I sank a little in my seat. "Lovely."

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**Dun dun duuuun… sort of. XD **_**Please **_**review, I'd really appreciate it!**

**Thanks so much! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here ya are! The final chapter of my short story. This chapter became far longer than I anticipated (over 2,000 words in this 'un! Yipe!), so hopefully you'll bear with me on the incredible length. And please excuse any mistakes; it's late and I'm exhausted^^. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl, but maybe one day when I'm rich and famous I'll decide to give them some episode ideas… *****evil grin*******

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

"Ahem, can everyone hear, understand, comprehend me?" Lady Redundant Woman's voice echoed loudly throughout the crammed room at such a deafening volume several evildoers winced and covered their ears.

"Can't you control that thing?" Called Ms. Question irritably, from the seat in front of me. I gasped silently and ducked down a little, hiding my face from view, as Lady Redundant Woman turned to reply. _This is _way _too complicated_, I thought in annoyance, ignoring the twinge of fear that lanced through my body. _Why am I always in the wrong spot?_

"Well please excuse, forgive, and pardon me!" She replied huffily. "I'll just fix the volume…" there was a brief pause as the microphone was fiddled with, and when Lady Redundant Woman spoke once again she was quieter –a relief for me. I didn't think I could quite handle several hours of a deafening repetition of words, especially when I was so on edge.

"Now, then," The host said finally, shooting one more glare at Ms. Question and settling herself onto the podium. "I hope we can now get started."

"Yes!" I muttered. "Start!" I reached a hand out and readjusted Huggy's wig on his head (he squeaked crossly at my fussing and pulled the fake hair down hard over his ears in annoyance) before leaning back as far as I dared in my rickety chair to get a good look at everyone.

The Butcher was sitting several seats away from me, up near the aisle and looking bored. Dr. Two Brains had situated himself near me, however, about two seats to my left; I would've been more concerned had he not been obsessed with the cheese he was nibbling on. Ms. Question was in front of me, The Whammer behind, Tobey to my front left and Steve McClean on Huggy's left. To say it in a few words, I was _extremely _uncomfortable.

"Now, we will begin the meeting with a quick summary, synopsis, and rundown of last year's overall crimes. Let's welcome Granny May onto the stage!" With a smile, Lady Redundant Woman released her hold on the mike and dropped it into the senior villain's hands as she hobbled out from behind the stage curtain. She hurried off to the side and clasped her hands professionally as Granny May began what I could tell would be a _long _lecture.

"Hello my dears," she said feebly, and I rolled my eyes underneath my hat. "I am very glad to be here to discuss with you our accomplishments of the past year. What with more villains than ever, we have certainly pilfered more than I would have expected from the novices in our group, so congratulations! Unfortunately… they were not as good as they could have been –" she paused to glare at all the villains in the front row, "– and I am sure we could have done better. So let us begin with some of the police reports we received over the past few months, and we'll see exactly how much was stolen. Even if almost all of it was returned in the end." With another glare, Granny May reached under the podium and hauled a towering stack of papers onto the top board. I could practically hear the wood creaking as she adjusted them enough so as to see the audience (many of whom looked as though this was the end of the world) and placed a pair of reading glasses on her nose.

"January Second. The Butcher has been accused of robbing the First Second Third National Bank using a Pork Chop attack…"

_This is _not _what I risked everything to listen to, _I thought exasperatedly, and closed my mouth tightly to muffle a scream of frustration.

OoOoOoOoO

"Thank you, Granny!" Lady Redundant Woman said cheerfully, as the elderly criminal shuffled slowly off the stage, waving to the villains and calling farewells to them as she returned to her seat. There was half-hearted clapping throughout the room, but I didn't bother; instead I leaned forward and tapped Tobey on the shoulder. At least he didn't reply in questions.

"Hey, does she do this every time?" I whispered incredulously in his ear. He blinked in surprise, then turned to face me; I jerked my hat over only one eye so I didn't look too rude.

"Yes," he said with an eye roll. "It's annoying, isn't it?"

I nodded vigorously. "I don't really see the point in revisiting every crime committed last year. It's not _that _obligatory, is it?"

Tobey looked taken aback. "N-no, I agree," he said with wide eyes. "You're right."

I smiled, although he couldn't see it because of my hat brim. "So what's next on the agenda?"

"Hmm… well, it depends. Sometimes we discuss ways to trick WordGirl, or we introduce new villains to the 'community.' And occasionally we'll just put an idea out on the floor and have different criminals voice their suggestions, thoughts, schemes, etc. The agenda is always flexible." He smiled at me (a _real _smile this time, might I add), and turned back to the stage. I took a deep breath and muttered "Thanks," before leaning away and returning my gaze to Lady Redundant Woman as she announced the next activity:

"And the next thing we'll do... how about we confer about, talk about, and discuss WordGirl's new attacks? I've seen she's invented some new ones."

Tobey turned to shrug at me, and I returned the gesture with a grin; Huggyface slapped a hand over his face, but I pretended not to notice.

Chuck raised his hand slowly, and Lady Redundant Woman nodded in his direction; slowly he rose, wringing his hands nervously, his voice high and squeaky when he spoke.

"Um, well, I-I noticed that WordGirl has started using more distractions while she sends her monkey in to destroy stuff. She used it on me when I tried to rob the jewelry store…" he trailed off and sat down abruptly –polite applause echoed throughout the room as he did so. Lady Redundant Woman smiled and turned her gaze on the rest of the audience. "Anyone else?"

Two Brains stood up next, licking his fingers to absorb any extra cheese left on the yellow rubber. "Chuckie's right. We need to have more going on during the crime so she can't just concentrate on us and what we're stealing. What do you say?"

A chorus of "Ayes" followed his words, and I made a mental note: _Don't get distracted by what they'll add to their crimes soon. And don't just use Huggy as a distraction._

"You know, WordGirl has been using that distraction thing a lot lately…" began Big Left Hand Guy (although he's technically still a novice and had no right to be complaining –I only took him down about three times or so, right?) loudly, his voice only sparking more conversation and a longer debate about me; at the realization that this too was going to take a while I settled back into my seat with a quiet sigh and began the long and tedious process of playing undercover agent. It wasn't as fun as I thought.

The villains seemed to only be aware that I was the enemy; of course, some –like Dr. Two Brains– were a little sharper than the others, and understood that in order to have complete reign of the city I would have to be eliminated. And yet none seemed very eager to actually do me in, which was an odd prospect in itself even if it was rather comforting; they were currently content with just attempting to defeat me (leaving their definition of 'defeat' decisively vague), and I was fine with that. As long as it stayed at this level, I was okay.

The hours seemed to drag on _forever_, stretching endlessly in a stream of chatter as the criminals, novices and experts, discussed tactics, vocabulary, me, food, weapons, robots, me, and so many other things that it took everything I had to pay attention towards the end of the second hour when Lady Redundant Woman loudly suggested that they offer a welcome to the new villains attending the convention.

"This city has become renowned, well-known, and recognized for the criminals who rob this place and call it home," she said, and I snapped out of my trance sleepily in order to catch her words. "We do our best to be welcoming, friendly, and of course hospitable towards those hoping to create a criminal career here. So now I'd like to offer a warm welcome to our newest villain, Miss Malicious!" Her voice rose towards the end of the sentence like the announcer on TV, and she clapped loudly along with the rest of the villains as I blinked at the sound of my cover name.

Huggy squeaked frantically in my ear, and I jerked upright at his panicky tone.

"We're supposed to go up onstage and give a _speech_?" I gasped quietly as the applause rode along over our conversation. Lady Redundant Woman beckoned to me kindly. My heart raced underneath my coat, and suddenly the world was a lot smaller than before.

"I can't do that! No one's even supposed to know we're _here_! How'd she know?"

Huggy squeaked again and pointed at The Butcher as he hauled me up with his still ketchupy hand and dragged me out along the aisle and up onto the stage. The villain was smiling triumphantly and gave me a big thumbs up as I shakily clambered up the stairs to the podium.

I wanted to kill him at that moment.

Lady Redundant Woman handed me the mike and stepped back so I could give my speech; I tugged my hat farther over my face (I could have sworn it had stretched from my pulling on it) as I took the object in my sweaty hands, speaking just as nervously as Chuck had several hours earlier.

"U-um, h-hi everyone," I said softly, my falsely deep voice only just maintaining its low tone, "My name is, as Lady Redundant Woman so kindly announced, Miss Malicious. I hail from a town so far away that even if I told you the name you wouldn't understand me, so I won't mention it here." I smiled weakly. "Th-this is my henchman Wilma, and we're glad to be here and help rob from the local stores. There's not much else to say, so I'll just leave it at that. Thank you again." With a quiet sigh of relief I turned from the podium and handed Lady Redundant Woman the microphone as I passed her; it was probably slippery from all my sweat, because as she grabbed it, it fell from her hands and rolled along the floor.

And of course it slammed into Huggy, who was just at the right height to be tripped by it.

He went sprawling in a tangled pile of wig and dress and ketchup and lipstick, and I turned in terror to see him splayed out on the edge of the stage, looking dizzy and confused.

His wig was several feet from his head.

"Oh no," I gasped, and rushed forward in my clunky rain boots to snatch him up off the wooden boards and hide him and his glaring red hat behind my overcoat.

But it was too late.

The villains had seen all. They leaped to their feet as one, shouting and clamoring in a mix of confusion, anger, and possible fear.

"What happened?" called The Coach from his seat in the far right corner. "I can't see!"

"Is that Captain Higgenbottom?" came Ms. Question's voice.

"If that's the little hairy rat sidekick, then…" Two Brains said, his red eyes widening.

"Then _that's _WordGirl!" shouted Tobey excitedly, and pointed at me with a shaking finger.

I backed away from the edge of the stage, clutching Huggyface to me and dropping my sunhat to the floor so as to better see the commotion as the criminals rose from their seats and began to pile towards me. My heart hammered wildly inside my chest as I retreated, thumping like a giant drum beneath my heavy coat.

"Don't come any closer," I said angrily, as Lady Redundant Woman frantically pressed her nose and emitted about a dozen copies in three seconds. "Don't you dare…"

There was no hope for it. They poured up the stairs and pushed around me like a mob –the convention had morphed from calm to fiasco in less than a minute, and although I'd never admit it I was a little scared at that moment. _Calm, WordGirl, calm, _I told myself, although it didn't help much, and glanced up at the ceiling above us. _Ah ha!_

With a breathy, "Hyah!" I at last leaped into the air, shedding my rain boots only to kick them toward the first villains (The Whammer and Tobey). As they ducked I also jerked off my overcoat, grasping Huggy in one hand, and flung it after them too.

"WordGirl, thought you could sneak into a Villain's Convention, did you?" sneered Two Brains as I floated higher above the crowd.

"Well, yeah," I said irritably, helping Huggy drop his dress and heels onto their heads. "I _did _do it. I just got caught thirty seconds ago."

Tobey looked shocked as I hovered above him, flinging Huggyface up onto the pulley system holding the curtain.

"I should've known it was you when you called your monkey 'Huggy'!" He said angrily (and yet he had that funny look in his eyes. Go figure.), pulling a remote out of his pocket. "It was right in front of me!"

I nodded and smiled at him, flicking my eyes up to where my sidekick was fiddling with the cables. "I was wondering how you didn't notice, Tobey. I was worried for a little while."

He looked pleased, but as he opened his mouth to reply The Whammer shoved his way in front of the boy genius and clenched his fists.

"You whammed the whammin' convention yeah wham! Now wham some of wham!" He shouted at me, but I just smiled sadly.

"Honestly, what with all your talk of distractions you still fell for it. Now Huggy!" I cried, and as I spoke the curtains tumbled from their holdings and smothered the villains under what resembled one giant, faded, moth-eaten quilt. Chaos ensued.

I didn't stick around to watch the rest. Zooming as high as was possible, I hooked an arm around Huggyface's waist and flitted over the struggling mass and out the window with him under my arm.

The day outside was sunny and warm, open and limitless unlike the cramped motel I had just left. I took a deep breath, enjoying the clear air and calming my racing heart, until Huggyface interrupted loudly.

"I know it was close, I know," I said soothingly, refusing to glance back over my shoulder, "But we got some information, and that's what we were after. So all in all, our mission was a success."

Huggy squeaked again.

"No we can't go back and get your dress!"

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

**The end! ^_^ I hope you liked it, I'm sorry for the unexpected length and any possible OOCness. A huge thank-you to all the wonderful people who reviewed this, I love you all! (not in a stalkerish way, you know what I mean XD) Please review this final chappie, it would mean so much to me!**

**Thanks again! :) **


End file.
